Textile bobbins have been used in the past to wind fiber glass and other type strand materials thereon. Bobbins have also been employed which utilize on the winding surface of the bobbin ribs in order to assure proper securing of the strands to be wound on the bobbin surface. A typical bobbin of the type contemplated by the instant invention is the bobbin described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,194 issued by Applicants' assignee. Bobbins of the type described in the aforementioned U.S. patent have found substantial utility in the packaging and shipping of fiber glass yarns. Improvements are constantly sought to insure good adherence of the yarns or strands to the surface of the bobbin during winding, storage and shipping. As the fiber glass yarns become finer, i.e., smaller in diameter and the package weights on bobbins increases, it is especially important that the bobbins be constructed so that as little slippage as possible of the wound yarn on the surface of the body of the bobbin occurs after it is wound thereon. In accordance with the instant invention, a bobbin is provided which is an improvement over bobbins of the type disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patent. Further, the bobbin of the instant invention is constructed to provide firm adherence of glass fibers to its surface to reduce yarn slippage.